Goodbye Love
by Vampire Kayla
Summary: Not so good for summaries. First story I've written. Please read and review!  But if you love Derek and Chloe then please read.Derek's brothers are in here. Brother names are mine. I don't own DP. *Sniff*
1. Chapter 1

** Not very good at writing stories but I thought I'd give it a shot. If I miss spell anything. Sorry. I have a problem when it comes to spelling. This takes place after the Reckoning.**

DPOV

It was such a long day. It's been 2 months since the Edison Group incident. Me and Chloe have been right beside each other almost all the time. We only seperate when we stop at motels and she sleeps in her Aunt Lauren and Tori's room.

simon and tori know that their brother and sister and they are working that out. they practise their magic with each other. at least they aren't killing each other. granted there are days i want to strangle Tori, but Chloe always knows when i'm seriously thinking about it.

so i'm lying in the dark, listening to Dad and Simon snore softly. I couldn't sleep, even though my body is bone-tired. I climb out of bed and put on my shoes. i figure a walk will do me good.

As the fresh cool air hits my face, i smelled something not human. I snarled. The scent smelled familiar. Almost like the other boys, the wolves, the subjects. I turned cold as i realized it was them. it smelled like they've been here for hours.

I ran into the girls' room to check on Chloe. There stood Riley. The alpha wolf from when we were Dr. Davidoff's wolf subjects. I thought after _the incident _they were killed. if he was standing in front of me, where was Jacob and Markus?

I snarled at Riley. he turned his head and i saw a smile.

"Whose the girl, little brother? She's not your mate, is she?" He smirked. "Your scents all over her. We were looking for you and our nose lead us to her."

"Get away from her" I growled. As i shifted closer, i felt hands grab me. now i know where Jacob and Markus are.

"What's the matter, little brother? Will you do anything for her? Say, come live with your brothers and have no connections to _these _people?" Markus sneered the word at me.

"We just want the family together again and you can't take all three of us. We can easily hurt her before you stop me." As Riley said that, he brushed Chloe's hair away from her beautiful face. She stirred, rolled away from Riley's hand, muttering my name.

I saw a flash of silver and Riley started to reach for Chloe. . . . . . "I'll go. Don't hurt her." Markus and Jacob pushed me out of the room and i kept resisted until i saw Riley move out of the room.

they followed me into my room, Simon and Dad didn't stir. It's hard to believe that they never wake to anyone moving around the room. i went to the dresser and packed all my clothes.

when i was packed and ready to leave, i went to Chloe's room. i put my letter and the necklace Chloe bought me, down on the bedside table. I took one more look on my mates beautiful face. "I'm sorry" I whispered to her. Then I turned around and left with my brothers.

**Sorry, thats all i got. Comment please. I plan to continue but i'd like to have someone comment.**

**Vampire Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for the comments on chapter one. i know it was short. i didn't know it would look short. i don't have internet. im using my sister's computer and thats when im babysitting my nephew and im not always babysitting. i'll try to make them longer.**

CPOV

"Chloe, Chloe. CHLOE!" Tori yelled in my ear. i got up. "What?" When i looked around the room, i saw Simon and Kit in the room. But i didn't see Derek anywhere. i looked to the bathroom, thinking he was in there, but the door was open and the light was off. Kit was reading a sheet of paper, while Simon was pacing. Aunt Lauran was packing everything up.

"Where's Derek?" I said, worried. Something wasn't right. When something happens, Derek is by my side, comforting me.

"He's gone. He left us to stray the night and for us to fight the Cabals." Tori grumbled.

Gone? That can't be right. Derek freaks out when im out of his site. How can he be gone? i got out of bed and reached for the glass of water on my bedside table. My hand grabbed something else instead. It was an envelope with my name on it. Also i saw the necklace i bought Derek the night we spend the whole night together. Just the two of us. I blushed at the memory. Glass of water forgotten, I opened the envelope with shaky hands.

**(The necklace is in my profile)**

_Chloe,_

_By the time you read this, i'm long gone. Your the only one who understands me. I can't tell you where I'm going because I don't even know. I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to hurt you. But I realized that your getting hurt just by being with me. I hope that none of you try looking for me. I wrote Dad a note telling him not to look. I need you to tell them not to. We don't have a future together. We'll always be running from something. And I can't live with the fact that you're going to get hurt. So I'm doing this now, quick and painful. Just get it over with. My only regret is that we didn't spend more time together. _

_I'm Sorry, Goodbye My Love._

_D_

By the time I finished the letter, there were tears streaming down my face. I dimly heard Kit swear, "What the hell is Derek doing!" Tori came over to me, hugging me. Simon was still pacing but now he was talking aloud. Kit and Aunt Lauren were talking about where to go next. I was unaware that i whispered, "I never told him." Tori asked, " Told him what?" I was silent.

When we were five miles away from the motel, I started to drift off to sleep. Tori was trying to comfort me but she was the last person I wanted to comfort me. I kept thinking that this was all a dream. I clenched the necklace to my chest. The last thing I could recall was me whispering, "I'm pregnant."

DPOV

Its been three weeks since I left Chloe. I thought about her all the time. We were in Canada. Somewhere in Alberta. I haven't been paying attention to where we were going. I think we are in Jasper National Park. But I could be wrong.

I wish I'd kept the necklace. It would give me a reminder of Chloe. But its easier for her to think i'd abandoned them. Dad's probably trying to find me, Simon's mad and Tori doing a happy dance. You know, when she's not comforting my Chloe.

Me and my brothers are alright. There are days when I wish to tear their heads off. They tell me that's it's best that my mate should have nothing to do with me. They're right. We've ran into other wolves. I'd never be able to protect Chloe from them.

There's Jessica. Sweet and innocent girl, right? Wrong, when she opens her mouth, you want to strangle her. Of course you can't because she has a mate. Nate. Nate's the same height as me but he's older and he's the Alpha of his pack. Ian, weak. He's also Jessica's brother, so that's why he's with Nate's pack. Katherine, she's annoying as well. Reminds me of Tori. And then there's Alexander. Quiet, but deadly. He's focused, eye's watching.

Katherine came to sit beside me, rubbing herself against me. I push her away from me. Chloe's the only one for me. I get up and walk away from her. I go to the bedroom that i'm using and fall onto it. The last thing i'm thinking of, before the darkness takes me, is a heart-shaped face with strawberry blonde hair. _Chloe._

**So. What did you think? what name should Chloe's and Dereks Baby be named? I have an idea but it'd be nice to have someone suggest a name. Boy or Girl? o.O**

**Vampire Kayla **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that the last chapter was short again. Thank you for the positive comments last chapter. I'm super happy about this. I was smiling when ****I**** read the comments. my mom's happy for me too. :P**

**DPOV**

11 years. Eleven _loooong_ years. I left my brothers about 5 years ago but I haven't had the guts to find Chloe. No, I did find her. I couldn't face her, that was the problem. Did she hate me? Does she love me? Did she have another man? Was she married?

A lot of questions and no answers. I did find her, I just couldn't stay and watch her without going to talk to her. She has every right to be mad at me, but I didn't want her to be.

I only saw Chloe from a distance. I wasn't looking for her, I was having a pity party with myself and I caught her scent.

There were three kids with her and a woman I didn't know. At first I thought that all three kids were Chloe's but that hurt too much so I told myself they were Chloe's friend. That was a few months ago.

Every now and then , I'd think that Chloe was married and those three kids were hers. Then I'd pretend one of the kids were mine, which was insane because me and Chloe were together once and enough time had passed for her to tell me if she was pregnant.

Since I found Chloe in Virginia, I stayed. Hoping that we would cross paths. When I say that, I mean that Chloe sees me first. I decided to walk around the park. _Maybe she's there with her friend, _I thought, _and we can catch up on what happened after I left._

So I was walking up the bridge and I saw the strawberry blonde hair, and there was Chloe. I started walking towards her when I saw a blonde man walk up to Chloe and hug her. "Damn," I murmured. Chloe was smiling at him. Her friend I didn't know was there, same with the kids. I turned around and started walking back to my one bedroom apartment.

**CPOV**

I was smiling at Simon hugging me. Simon changed over the years, he was taller. Tori was here and also she changed a lot since that night 11 years ago. Tori has a beautiful daughter. Harper was 5 years old.

I pulled away from Simon and looked towards the bridge. Derek. I knew that it wasn't him because I kept seeing him everywhere. The first time was a few months ago. I was taking Lilly and Darius to the Supermarket to buy supplies for school. He was at a distance and I thought he was staring at me, but he turned and left. I like to think that if it was Derek he'd come talk to me. Now I see him everywhere.

Darius had Derek's black hair and my blue eyes. He was more like his father than me. His senses were just like Derek's. I winced at the thought of telling him who and what he is. Darius had none of my powers.

Lilly had my strawberry blonde hair and Derek's emerald green eyes. Her senses were slightly higher but not like Darius's. When she was younger I heard her talk to someone, but when I looked into the room, nothing was in there with her. If it was a ghost, it probably disappeared when I appeared in the room. It got me worried.

Darius and Lilly turned 10 just last week, on August 6th. On their birthday gave Lilly my pendant and Darius the necklace that I gave to Derek. We also had a heck of a day outside at the park with their friends. Since I gave them the necklaces, they haven't taken them off. Darius knows that the necklace was his father's.

"Earth to Chloe." I heard Simon say. I shook my head and turned towards them. "Sorry. I was thinking." I smiled. "Mom? Are we still going to rent movies?" Lilly said. Darius looked like he could care less. "Can we get pizza?" Harper said in a shy voice..

"Of course. Simon, where's Samantha?" I said. Samantha is Simon's girlfriend of 2 years. We were all wondering when he'd ask her to marry him. They're perfect for each other. "She's visiting with her parents. No offence but I'd like to avoid family moments. Which reminds me, Dad thinks he found Derek. He think's he's with a pack of wolves in San Francisco." At this point Lilly and Darius were trying to catch butterflies with Harper.

Kit has been looking for Derek for years. No luck. First two years he thought that Derek will still come back. After that, Kit decided to look for him. Aunt Lauren lives in Virginia as a doctor at the local hospital.

We started talking about random things on our way to the Movie Gallery. Well everyone talked about the movie they wanted to rent, I thought about the last few days with Derek. I kept thinking it was my fault but those days were the same as most. I'd known for a week that I was pregnant. I wished I told him before he left. I kept hoping that the pregnancy test was wrong, but my body was already released the changes. Like morning sickness and my pants were getting harder to put on.

When we arrived at the Movie Gallery everyone went their own way to find the movie they wanted to rent for movie night. As Lilly and Darius looked at the kids movies, I went to find a comedy.

I was looking at the movie Grown Ups with Adam Sandler when I turned my head to the window for no reason. As I was looking, I saw a dark figure walk by. The light from the store hit his face and my heart stopped. "Derek." I breathed.

**DPOV**

_I can't believe I'd think that Chloe would want to be with me. That man was probably her husband. _My heart sank at the thought. _What man wouldn't want to be Chloe's husband. I should just leave Virginia and forget about her. _I thought on that for a few minutes.

_No I can't leave, _I argued, _Katherine is still looking for me. Along with my brothers, but they don't care, they're just doing this because Katherine has a nasty temper . She's worst than Tori. At least she leaves the room when things don't go her way. Katherine yells at you until she gets her way. Nasty headaches afterward. You cant even leave or try to block out her voice, she just gets louder._

As I was passing the Movie Gallery, I was thinking of renting a movie but thought I'd get some take-out instead. There's a Chinese restaurant up ahead. I'll get some food and head back to my apartment to watch some sappy show.

_I wonder what happened to Simon and Tori? Chloe's here but where are they? _I frowned. I guess I'll start looking for them as well.

"Derek! Derek!" I turned around and there was Chloe, shouting my name.

**I was going to make it that Chloe had one kid. But ****I**** got some great ideas from one of you guys. **** I'm working on the next chapter and it may be out today as well but no promises. I takes me a while to write what's going to happen. Thanks for reading my story.**

**Vampire Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im sooooo sorry. I've been too busy, babysitting and all. Also writers block. My sister is making me watch my nephew Darius too much that I cant write my story. He gets into everything **_**and im sorry if the chapter is too short again.**

**CPOV**

My breath caught in my throat. I ran out of the store with Simon and Tori staring at me confused. Darius, Harper and Lilly were arguing over what movie to rent. They ignored me running out of the movie gallery.

"Derek! Derek!" I practically screamed at the top of my throat. I ran into Derek's arms. "Oh god!" I sobbed in his arms. He tightened his hold on me. He whispered the sweet words I've longed to hear.

**SPOV**

Chloe was looking at the comedies when suddenly she whispered a word I didn't catch and ran out of the store. I looked at my sister and thought out loud, "What's gotten into her?" Me and Tori checked on the kids and followed Chloe out of the store.

She was hugging a tall guy who reminded me of Derek's height. I couldn't see his face because he had his head tilted down to Chloe.

But at that moment he lifted his head to glare at me and Tori.

Derek.

**DPOV **(Darius)

Mom has been acting strange lately. Well, stranger. Uncle Simon told me to watch Harper and Lilly. I know that there are things that mom is keeping secrets from us.

We were debating to rent Toy Story 3 or How to train your dragon. I really didn't care as long as there was something I'd watch.

"Hello" Said a strange voice. The person was talking to us. His scent wasn't familiar to me. The way he said it was as if he knew who we are. Mom didn't say that there was someone coming to visit and even so, I would've smelled him on mom.

Then the next thing I know I feel a sharp sting in my side. Lilly and Harper gasped and two guys grabbed them and started to carry them to the back.

The guy who spoke, started to look fuzzy and he reached for me, picked me up and carried me the same way my sister went. Then everything went black.

**DPOV **(Derek)

I hugged Chloe closer to me, until I heard the blonde man approach us. I looked up. Strange, he looked a little like Simon.

"Derek." It _was _Simon and Tori. I think Simon was unaware that he said my name out loud.

I guess that the blonde man from earlier was Simon. He had changed it the 11 years I have been away. Tori changed too. It turns out that it was she who was with Chloe the first time I saw her here.

"Hey, guys." I murmured awkwardly to them. I absently rubbed my arm, nervously. "Where's dad?"

"He's in San Francisco looking for _you. _He thinks that you're with a pack down there." As Simon said this, Chloe was walking back into the store, dragging me with her like she didn't want to disappear.

This shouldn't make me as happy as it did, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I ducked my head down.

After we opened the doors, I was dragged to the cartoons. As Chloe looked around for something, Chloe moved the air around and I caught a scent. I froze.

"Where's the kids? Darius! Lilly! Harper!" Who were they? Oh, the kids who were with Chloe all those times.

Again I caught the scent. It smelled familiar but I couldn't place it. I rambled through my brain trying place it, to no avail. Chloe was running around the store still calling the kids names.

"I can't find them! They were here!" Chloe was very close to crying. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body.

**CPOV**

_Oh god, _I sobbed, _where are my babies? And my niece, Harper? _I hugged Derek to me.

As I was holding onto Derek, he said one word that meant nothing to me.

"Riley." Whose that?

**I feel stupid. I thought that Virginia is a **_**city! **_**Well then this takes place in Danville. O.o Im ashamed. Sorry I cant think, ill update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I am very sorry for forgetting to update the last chapter. Comments and criticism are welcome. I know that the last chapter was short but I am trying. ****J **

_**Previously **__- __Oh god, I sobbed, where are my babies? And my niece, Harper? I hugged Derek to me._

_As I was holding onto Derek, he said one word that meant nothing to me._

_"Riley." Whose that?_

**xXx**

**LPOV **(Lilly) (something new)

I didn't know why we were here but we were. Or more to the point where ARE we?

When we arrived, they separated us and if I listen _very _hard, I could hear my brother growl at the people. Not that I blame him for doing so, I would too, if I knew how and didn't feel _really _dumb in doing it.

I was scared, they asked me questions that made no sense whatsoever and I didn't know where Harper was sent. She's 5, she'd have an even less understanding of what's going on. Darius can take care of himself, but Aunt Tori would be upset if anything happened to her angel.

At that moment, the girl who said to call her Katherine. Whatever. In my opinion, she talks way too much. Like a mile a minute. It must be a record or something. I never follow what she talks about. She jumps to different topics and then jumps back, very confusing.

"Time to play, little girl." She said in a singsong voice. Play what? No way am I playing _any_ games with her.

I turned to the door when I heard heels tapping on the floor. Jessica. I hate her. She had a voice that just gets on your nerves or is it that she lets loose a word cannon? I don't know, but whatever they want, I'll gladly tell them so long as Jessica isn't talking or asking the questions.

"So, Lilly. We are going to play 'We-ask-you-questions-and-you-answer-correct-or-else.'" Jessica said. I didn't say anything. I'm 10, what do I know about whatever they wanted to know. Everything I learn is from school and of course my mother.

From somewhere down the hall, I heard Harper scream. How do I know? Darius just growls and Harper has a loud voice.

**xXx**

**DPOV** (Darius)

A guy, Nate, came into the room. I growled at him. His scent was like that guy at the movie gallery but there's small change in the scent. Like other people have a different but similar smell.

Thinking back at the gallery, where are those three men? More to the point where's my sister and little cousin. I could hear Harper but I didn't know where Lilly was.

"Where's Derek?" Nate asked. If you call getting in my face, asking.

Also who the hell is Derek? Was the my father mother told us about? Mom told us about our father, but I don't recall a name being said. Not that I listened to the stories. Heard them all. I think.

"come on puppy. I know that he's in town. Where is he?" Nate growled. Wow I thought I was the only one to growl out question. Guess not.

"I don't know a Derek! Stop yelling at me!" I can't stand it when I'm being yelled at. It hurts my head and I can't think properly. My thoughts get pushed around and a different answer pops out of my mouth.

Nate was mad. His face was red as a tomato. He opened his mouth then the door slammed open.

I growled at the newcomers who barged into the room. It was the guys from the store.

They had this confidant look in their eyes. That's not a good thing.

**xXx**

**Sooo Sorry! I've been babysitting like crazy and my nephew is always getting into things. Kind of hard to type when I'm chasing him around the house. Also hard now that school started up. As you read this, I'm working on the next chapter. I have an idea for the chapter, so that helps me. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Vampire Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**So very sorry bfor forgettin gthis story. In in math writing this chapter on loose leaf. 5 reviews for the next chapter. I feel confidante about my stories if someone reviews. It puts me in a good mood. :D**

**Nov.9,2011**

**HPOV (Harper)**

I'm scared, I want my mommy.

The scary girl, Jessica has a snake. I shuddered as it slithered closer to me.

I whimpered.

"So, little girl. Where's are those nasty powers you get from your mother? Hm?"

I wasn't paying attention to her. I was busy watching the snake slither up my chair and whine around the arm of the chair.

Because I was ignoring Jessica, she grabbed my chin to make me look up at her. I whimpered, I could feel the snake moving around my arm. _Mommy, where are you?_

"You have no powers. How pathetic. Weak and pathetic, that's what you are. Makes sense that _mommy _doesn't want you. She's sending you away, away forever. You're a disappointment to her and your family."

Mommy doesn't want me anymore? Why, what did I do?

This upset me. I felt something happen inside my body. My chest hurt. Like it really hurt. Suddenly I was screaming at the pain. As fast as it showed itself, it disappeared. When that happened, Jessica flew back and hit the wall.

Jessica's body limp on the floor, some blood on her, her chest slowly moving up and down.

The snake had hit he wall as well, but no real damage to him. He started towards me, mouth opening.

It leaned towards me, in a position set as an attack, it strikes.

I scream.

**I know its short, but I seriously can't think of what else to add. 5 reviews please. I feel confidant that someone tells me what they think. **

**+Vampire+Kayla+ **


	7. Author's Note

Heeey….. Sorry if you think this is an update… Um, It would appear I lost interest in the story. But I've started writing other stories on .  4937807

Feel free to check it out. And I'm hoping soon, That I'll update the stories on here. (: thanks for the comments.

+Vampire+Kayla+


	8. Chapter 7

Tori POV

Chloe had taken Derek aside to tell him everything. How Darius and Lilly are his children. When she birthed them, what hospital. Everything he needed to know about them. Afterwards, Derek shared his side of his story. Why he left. which is because his brothers were going to hurt chloe and how shortly after, they met up with another pack. And how Katherine was after him, which was probably why the kids were taken.

That was a few hours ago. At the moment we where driving to an abandoned building outside the city. Derek was driving, with Chloe in the passenger seat, sharing more information about Lilly and Darius. Simon was in the seat beside me, trying to comfort me about Harper. But really, I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Derek...?" I said softly. I hated that I needed _his _help but it couldn't be helped. Derek grunted, he heard. "I need you to help me get Harper back. She's 5 years old. She's an innocent little girl." I was near tears. I never liked Derek, and here I am, practically begging for him to help me. He nodded. _Thank god._

Soon, we pulled up to an abandoned building. As soon as we pulled to a stop, I jumped out of the van. Derek was right behind me, pulling me back. "Derek! Let me go!" I was about to hit him with a knock-back spell but he shushed me. "Tori! You can't just barge in there. Knowing my brothers, they'll have someone guarding the doors. They're probably only doing this because Katherine is nagging them. Let me go in first to make sure the coast is clear and I'll come back to get you guys. So stay here!" He growled the last part.

So here we were, outside waiting for 10 minutes. Then he appeared, jestering for us to follow him. With him leading the way, "I saw no one in the halls. We don't have to worry about Ian coming after us. He's weak. Not much of a fighter. You have to watch out for Alexander. He'll be the one carrying knives. If you see him, book it. Avoid him. No exceptions. Nate, he's the one who can get information out of people. so he'll be with the children." Rounding a corner, we could see doors. A girl with long brown hair walked into a room and closed the door. We made our way down the hall, then... A little girl screamed. _HARPER! _

Running towards the door, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move. Somewhere in the building, a low growl sounded. _Darius. _He's such a sweetheart. Protective of Harper and Lilly. Derek pulled me away from the door, and had managed to get it open. Just in time to see a snake strike towards Harper. Derek reached the snake and threw it across the room where it hit with a sickening thud. It laid there, unmoving. "Mommy!" Harper cried.

"Harper!" Running past Derek, I untied Harper, hugging her. "Baby.."

**LPOV**

****Jessica left, but not before she hit me across the face. My cheek stinging, Katherine started into me. Wanted to know where Derek was. Her mate. Derek.. Mom said that's mine and Darius's fathers name. Is she talking about the same Derek mom was talking about? "Let's go over this _again! _Derek! Where is he, you pathetic child?" She raised her hand to hit me, when the door burst open. "MOM!" I could tell I had tears running down my cheeks. I didn't care. Mom was here and somehow, everything will be okay.

"Lilly!" Mom cried out. She moved to walk into the room, when someone pulled her back. "Derek! You came back!" Katherine yelled out. 'Derek' growled at her. He looks like Darius. So maybe he is our father. He stalked towards Katherine. "I knew you would be back. We're meant to be together. Werewolf with werewolf. The way its meant to be. Not with a human!" Uh-oh, she's mad. And Werewolf? They don't exist. Do they?

Mom ran towards me, untying me. "Lilly. Baby, are you okay? No, you're not. Who hit you?" Kissing my sore cheek she hugged me to her. Hugging back, I didn't want to let her go.

"Get her out of here, Chloe." Derek growled out. Katherine finally realized that I wasn't tied up anymore. She growled.

Why is everyone growling? "Let's find Darius." "Mom! We gotta find Harper! She screamed!" Holding me close, she whispered, "It's alright. Aunt Tori has her. I need you to stay with Uncle Simon okay?" Nodding, she passed me on to uncle Simon. "Hey kiddo. you okay?" Mumbling, I just nodded my head.

**A/N: Heeeey I'm guessing you guys are pissed that I'm stopping here. Don't worry this time, I wont leave for a year. Lol This time i have someone breathing down my neck to finish -_-" But at least I'll get it done. Its late, and i gotta babysit tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to work on it then. Anyway, Comment what you think :D **


End file.
